moonrisefandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
Moonrise Steam Update 5/27 Changes and Additions * Ranked PvP! ** Test Seasons are currently online to help determine pacing and rewards. Jump in and see how far you can get in the rankings! * Zoom in/out functionality add to world map. * New intro cutscene before the tutorial sets the stage for your new role as a Warden. * New hair options during character creation. These options are also included in cosmetic reward loot tables for completing dungeons or if you use an appearance change item. * New team packs available in the Store. These packs contain pre-built teams of six 3-star Solari and 2 relics intended for NEW players that want to jump straight into PvP. These Solari start at level 1 and the relics have a Warden level restriction of 5. * Support for maintaining multiple Solari teams is now online in the Solari team menu. * Dungeons now cost gold. Dungeon Permits have been removed from the game. ** Removed gold rewards from most dungeons, since they are now a different part of the game economy. ** Compensated removal of gold rewards from dungeons by increasing gold rewards from Warden fights. ** Time-limited Dungeon Passes now allow you to gain access to Dungeons without paying the gold entry fee. * New “Warden Gauntlet” dungeons in each region’s Guildhall. ** Free to enter, superior gold rewards for victory. ** Open after completing main story quests in that region. * Health Crystals renamed to Healing Salves, with new art! * Value and progression of healing items now much clearer. * Increased chance that 4 and 5-star Solari spawn in all areas. * New chapter 2 side missions. * New chapter 3 side missions. * Dramatically increased Gold rewards for Challenge quests. * 64 bit compatibility (iOS). * Metal compatibility (iOS). * Download optimizations -- game now updates client via Steam (Steam). * Balance Fixes! ** Some Solari unique Skills have been changed from Strength to Spirit. ** Pacify lasts a bit longer. ** List of Skills learned by Solari have been updated. ** Arena Mode Solari loadouts have been updated. Bug Fixes * Fix for Sacrifice being Blocked * Retuned gear power to be more in line with level (Thanks Kaden!) * Many more! Moonrise Steam Update 5/11/15 Bug Fix * Fix for purchased items not being delivered when inventory is full (Thanks SAK!) Moonrise Update 5/8/15 Bug Fix * Fixed a bug that was (in certain circumstances) assigning incorrect amounts of essences to Solari Release and Daily Rewards. Moonrise Steam Update 5/4/15 * New Store UI * Updated post-combat XP UI * New Tutorial * New chapter 2 side quests * Re-tuned evolution ingredient requirements. * Enemies in The Menagerie and Sector Zero are less likely to use buffs or debuffs when the Area Report guarantees that they won’t work. Bug fixes * Fix for users not receiving purchased gems post-combat (Thanks Setari!) Moonrise iOS update 4/30/15 * Tier marker shown on Arena Mode skills * New skill & relic icons * New skill & relic borders in combat * Summoning ‘ghost’ keys added to combat *** * Show dungeon item limit * Encounter type icons * Daily Quests * UI SFX * Added evo items to releases. * Removed capture chance boost from daily login rewards. Upped essences for good measure. * Evolution Ingredients change** * New Solari in Arena Mode ** Voltoid (T2) ** Zentaro (T3) ** Kodiarch (T3) ** Corviak (T3) ** Clawesome (T3) ** Titanclaw (T3) ** Squithulu (T3) ** Sanguivore (T3) ** Zurgle (T2) * Chapter 4 ** New story quests! ** New Solari! ** New locations! ** New challenge dungeon!There are now * New side quests * New Store Items ** Affinity starter packs ** New item bundles ** Updated timed dungeon permitsCheck out the''' New map art''' * Solari passive abilities are now displayed in combat * We added a PvP Concede Button Major Bug Fixes * Fix for Firewall preventing players from patching (Thanks to SerpicoBC & Gwinbleid) * Fix for Solari not being able to target during combat (Thanks to SwissArmyKnife) * Fix for skill list sometimes not scrolling (Thanks to Dreadalus) * Fix for dungeon chests not giving loot (Thanks SwissArmyKnife, Arway) * Fix for starter bundles giving out incorrect items * Fix for Evo materials all showing location as “The Spire” * "Solari Booster - roll a team of 6 new Solari, with one four-star guaranteed in each roll" * "You can now buy keys in bulk in the store" * Healing dungeon fix - you will no longer get stuck in a healing standoff * No more "crit" releases. * Slow should once again be removed by haste. * Players will no longer experience quest loss. * Prelude to Evolution quest not progressing (Thanks to Susan W, 3l337) * Fix for Fearless Rush stunning target instead of self * Fix for evolution items showing as available in Spirit Shrine Moonrise 0.1.5: Evolution Ingredients Redux Thing 1: Every floor of every dungeon currently in game now drops either Moon Dust or Moon Fragments. * You’ll receive a random amount with a fixed minimum. The minimum (and maximum) will increase from dungeon to dungeon as you progress further into the game. Thing 2: Most Solari only require Moon Dust or Moon Fragments to Evolve. * Unless a given Solari has a particularly hard-to-reach evolution milestone, or you’re changing its affinity with the evolution, you won’t need special Evolution Ingredients in order to evolve it. Thing 3: Every floor of every dungeon has ONE “special” ''' * Evolution Ingredient that it will drop, and it will ALWAYS drop a minimum of one. ''' * Rather than randomly choose one of three ingredients per floor to drop, and thus allowing players to theoretically never see the one they want, every floor now has one type of ingredient they will drop, and you’ll never get zero of that item from that floor. This means that even in the least-lucky scenario, you’ll avoid thefeeling of an “infinite grind” as you’ll still be earning a fixed minimum of the resource you want. Overall this is going to mean that the range of “how many dungeons do you need to run to evolve a given Solari” is much more controlled. You can still get lucky and win a ton of loot from a single dungeon run, but even if luck isn’t on your side, you’ll have a good sense of how many runs you need at most to evolve a given Solari, and it should always feel within your grasp. Moonrise Steam Release 0.1.5 (4/1/15) Features Added * Support Steam launch window settings ** -screen-fullscreen 0/1 (doesn’t work on Mac) ** -screen-width # ** -screen-height # ** -popupwindow * Evolution Ingredients change** * Tier marker shown on Arena Mode skills * New skill & relic icons * New skill & relic borders in combat * Summoning ‘ghost’ keys added to combat *** * Show dungeon item limit * Encounter type icons * New Solari in Arena Mode ** Voltoid (T2) ** Zentaro (T3) ** Kodiarch (T3) ** Corviak (T3) ** Clawesome (T3) ** Titanclaw (T3) ** Squithulu (T3) ** Sanguivore (T3) ** Zurgle (T2) Major Bug Fixes * Fix for Firewall preventing players from patching (Thanks to SerpicoBC & Gwinbleid) * Fix for Solari not being able to target during combat (Thanks to SwissArmyKnife) * Fix for skill list sometimes not scrolling (Thanks to Dreadalus) * Fix for dungeon chests not giving loot (Thanks SwissArmyKnife, Arway) * Fix for starter bundles giving out incorrect items * Fix for meshes not displaying correctly on OSX Moonrise Steam Update 3/24 Thanks go out to @Hobokins and @Arway for helping us crush the bug that was causing accounts to lose quest progress. This is now fixed. If you are still experiencing this after today's update, please let us know! Moonrise 0.1.3: Star Rating, Recruitment, and More! Most Solari now offer to join you after combat! No more frustration from finally tracking down that elusive Solari and seeing them turn tail and run! We didn’t like the way that felt either, so you can now recruit (nearly) all Solari you defeat (as long as you have enough Warden Keys). A couple of exceptions to this rule exist: * Some dungeon-boss Solari are weakened after their defeat. These bosses may have lower stats and a slightly different skill array when battling alongside you (compared to what they demonstrated when fighting against you). * Some extremely powerful Solari encountered during story missions aren’t recruitable at all, even in a weakened state. We use this option VERY sparingly! * Shifting from recruitment as a rare option to nearly every Solari offering to join your team is a massive change, but based on our in-house testing it’s a big improvement to the experience. Welcome to the Star Rating System! * Every Solari encountered now has a Star Rating. One star represents the baseline for that Solari (what you’re used to seeing). Ratings above one star come with improved starting stats (Strength, Spirit, etc.). Higher star ratings also include a multiplier on XP earned from combat by those Solari. * The Star Rating System aims to increase how “special” a Solari can feel. It lets you have the experience of beating the odds, of winning the lottery. Finding high-star rating Solari is an incredible prize. * As a secondary effect, this should keep the game fresh by giving folks more reasons to try new team rosters by including the high-star Solari they’ve just recruited. You might not have planned to include Growley on your team, but when you see those three stars you may change your tune. Thanks to his higher starting stats, he can even keep up with Solari above his own level, so you can add him to the roster and get him in combat right away! Have Some Stars! All your Solari have been assigned ratings in the new Star system. As a thank-you to those who’ve been playing Moonrise already, we’ve assigned plenty of bonus stars...frankly, more than we’d expect a typical player to have naturally acquired by this point! * Each of your Solari now has a rating of at least 2 stars, and their stats have increased accordingly. * We gave 3 stars to every Tier-2 Solari on your roster. This improves their stats a bit more and gives them a slight bonus to earned XP from now on. * We assigned 4 stars to each of your starting Solari, regardless of their current tier. They get a big stat bump and a significant earned-XP bonus. * These bonuses will be awarded to ALL Solari for ALL players who were playing Moonrise before the update went out. But That’s Not All! This update isn’t just about recruiting and stars. Here are a couple other highlights: * New Solari Menu UI that describes each Solari’s passive traits and offers a clearer path to upgrading, skill tweaking, and evolution! * In-game definitions for Gear Modifiers! (Finally!) Moonrise Limited Release Patch Notes 12/19/14 iOS * Keys now delivered based on timer * New HUD layout to include keys * New upgrade menu UI design * Patching/Download UI improvements * Tutorial included in initial download from App Store * Minor combat UI upgrades (buff/debuff pips and cards) * UI and quest lag fixed * Bug fixes * Patch 1 ** Economy balancing *** Reduced gold rewards from NPC Warden battles *** Increased milestone XP requirements *** Increased essences needed to upgrade Solari ** Minor quest changes (text to make objective clearer) ** Locked Dungeon and Warden fights in Thorn Heath until relevant quests unlock